Premature or so-called "preterm" infants often exhibit development problems. It is known in the neonatal care art that such problems can be ameliorated through enhancing nonnutritive sucking (NNS). NNS accelerates the maturation of the sucking reflex and enhances gastrointestinal function. It results in higher transcutaneous arterial oxygen levels during gavage feedings, reduces energy expenditures and decreases restlessness. When NNS is given during gavage feedings, preterm infants gain weight more rapidly and begin bottle feedings sooner. Infants given NNS just before a feeding spend less time in restless states and more time in awake alert states. An infant brought to an alert wakeful state through repeated opportunities for NNS is more responsive and receptive to environmental stimuli.
It is known in the prior art to provide tether devices for retaining a pacifier in or near an infant's mouth. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,949 and 4,697,589. Other pacifier tether devices useful as toys or the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D225,039, D310,716 and 3,283,758. Tethered teething devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D288,849, D310,710 and 2,827,055. Such prior art devices, however, are not useful for enhancing NNS and other developmental reflexes in a neonatal environment.
There is therefore a need to provide a pacifier tether that facilitates NNS and other developmental reflexes and that overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices.